candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Biscuit Bungalow
Biscuit Bungalow is the thirty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 14, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Bubblegum Buster. Story Before episode: A Bubblegum Monster blows up his giant bubblegum that blocks Mr. Piggy's way back to his bungalow. After episode: Tiffi gets out of the screen then comes back on the Unicorn of Minty Meadow. The Unicorn jumps, and her horn pops the bubble. New things Technically no new element, however, in this episode, Conveyor Belts turn corners for the first time. This could be considered a new addition, although no actual new elements are added at this point. Levels Easiest level: Level 572 ''' '''Hardest level: Biscuit Bungalow contains levels 561-575. } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|A very hard level |- | style="background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|25 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|90,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|300,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|200,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|70,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|33 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |} Gallery/Directory Gallerr is under construction. Feel free to add pictures of levels 567-575. 561.jpg|Level 561 - |link=Level 561 Level 562.png|Level 562 - |link=Level 562 Level 563.png|Level 563 - |link=Level 563 Level 564.png|Level 564 - |link=Level 564 Level 565.png|Level 565 - |link=Level 565 Level 566.png|Level 566 - |link=Level 566 39bb.png|Facebook Version 567.jpg|level 567 Trivia *This episode was released as the same date of Sweet Dreams in Dreamworld. *This episode is based on Three Little Pigs. *With four Ingredients Levels in a row, this episode is the first time in Reality that there are more than 2 Ingredients Levels in a row. This episode even breaks Dizzy Dessert's record of three in a row in Dreamworld. *Biscuit Bungalow is the first episode by alphabetical order in reality. *This episode unfortunately continues the trend of having no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode's pathway is the same as Pudding Pagoda's. *This is the fourth episode in a row to be released faster than Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for it to come out). *This episode doesn't have any level with 6 colours. But it's different than Sour Salon, because there's 2 levels with 4 colours. *Where as Cake Bomb were present in a level in Jelly Wagon, they are totally absent in this episode. *Like Ice Cream Caves or Sticky Savannah, there is the lowest number of Candy Order Levels with only 2 of them. *This episode continues the trend of having conveyer belts in all 15 levels for the 3rd episode in the row. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to be released in a span of 2 week period. *This episode continues the trend of having no new things introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no Toffee Tornadoes since it was introduced in Soda Swamp. *This episode continues the trend of having no Liqourice Locks . *Like Level 110, Level 567 has a . Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014